149849-raid-set-recolour-coming-to-the-store
Content ---- Says who? We've seen pictures of that set since beta. I'd expect to see it come out of RMT. I guess I should clarify: Yes, it does look like a store banner, but considering how many assets we've seen go unused, that's hardly a guarantee. Edited February 23, 2016 by zaery | |} ---- Both of those options would be incredibly lazy, regardless. | |} ---- ---- ---- It was datamined as a future cash shop banner. Furthermore they already re-used the third alternative (game files always had three raid sets - GA, DS and unknown that shared the same model but slightly different textures/color) Warrior raid set as a costume from Madame Fay, it was pretty obvious they would use the others as well after that. Nothing new, nothing surprising, but still shameful. | |} ---- They still haven't clarified if that was a mistake or not, I was really hoping that it was and we were suppose to get the Ascendancy costume instead. Guess not. | |} ---- Pretty sure they said they wouldn't change it. It was a while back so I can't find it for you, though. Even if it was a mistake they wouldn't do anything. Sorry to sound pessimistic but this is what I've come to learn and expect from Carbine after playing this game since CBT3. The Warrior and Engineer PvP sets for Exiles are messed up as well since Drop 6 first hit PTR, and nothing has been done or said about it by the dev despite being reported by players many, many times. Mistake or not - once it's in the game and people have acquired it they seem to consider it "too late" to do anything even if they had the time, resources or interest to change it. | |} ---- ---- The lazy intensifies... This is really lame, both for PvPers AND PvErs... PvPers aren't getting anything unique for their hard work and raiders are getting their unique stuff ripped off... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Agree with this. What's the point of taking away raid unique rewards costumes? That's exactly the reason people dive into these places to get the unique rewards. And yes, give us the same stuff as what China gets. Stop keeping stuff exclusive to regions ffs. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not all raiders are elitist. No one said armor was an integral part of their self-esteem. Obviously armor is valuable to some people, or they wouldn't spend time to get it or real world money on it. That doesn't quite equate to "integral part of their self-esteem". | |} ---- Medics- lol. Good point, imo. | |} ---- I like the GA medic set. I'm specifically running my medic now to finish it out instead of my esper. Heck, I like the GA set's default colors better than the DS set but like the DS helmet better. Not really a fan of the red highlighting of the store set. What? Recolors are the height of developer laziness. It's minimum wage or unpaid intern level of work. It's a move that's costing them a lot of good-will. Edited February 24, 2016 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- Elitist?...last I checked GA is pretty easy, no reason for anyone not to have the costume. So excuse me while I take a laugh at your expense. And the whole issue isn't even Elitist in nature, nothing wrong with feeling you've been wronged after putting in so many hours doing the content. For example (and this would probably never happen) what if Carbine took your housing creation and made it an item on the in-game store, same effect really. | |} ---- ---- But if people buy it and it costs them little to make- that was his point. Worth the goodwill costs? I guess we'll see. | |} ---- ---- ---- Considering how new mounts in WoW are often referred to as reskins, even if they are clearly new models using the same base skeleton, I'm not sure most of the people complaining about this actually know the correct definitions. Edited February 24, 2016 by Xychosis | |} ---- Good-will from who? The raiding community? That creek has been drained dry. I have the GA set for Medic,SS,Esper,War and half of it for stalker. These items mean nothing once GA became a 3 hour PUG run. Like congrats people got carried by those farming for runes. Sure when GA/DS where still new and hardly anyone had the gear it actually meant something but now its just the same crap 100s of other people have. For those who use the " I put it so much time for the gear " For DS maybe but the DS gear looks like shit so that doesn't even matter. For GA unless spent months in there progressing with 5 people of the same class rolling vs you every drop then pls you didn't spend any time collecting them. | |} ---- "Enough with variations on a theme" You just outlined the problem people have with the set itself. Even if your words have truth to them, | |} ---- Bianchia and those token feet . . . | |} ---- ---- Hrm. I've heard it said that there were three tiers of raid costumes. I wonder if the similarity between the sets was a complaint they've decided to address and that RMT's gear will have a different look. That would leave them with an unused third set. Still not sure I'm happy seeing it dumped on the store though. The problem I have with it is that it sets the precedent for shifting all cosmetics to the cash shop. Edited February 24, 2016 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- I think people are misunderstanding where this (and the warrior one before it, and the stalker/esper/spellslinger/engineer ones to come) armor set comes from. These have been around for years. They did not make a set similar to raid ones to sell for money, they had a set that wasn't being used. Them selling it for money isn't being lazy, its going to create more work since they now need to come up with something new for RMT. And any cost to make this set was incurred years ago. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you'd bothered to read/quote the rest of my post, you'd see that I already know that and understand it. Just because I don't like it and I disagree with it, it doesn't mean I don't already know and understand that. And yea, it is a bit lazy, so what if it was already there? They could have added it to the already existing Raid vendors for costume for raiders and come up with something more unique for the store. We've given them enough ideas of what we want they could have culled from that. Even though I look negatively at them for doing it doesn't mean I don't get why they did it. Having to make a new set for RMT(if they hadn't already planned/made it) doesn't negate the laziness of putting it on the NStore instead of making new unique items to put on the NStore. Edited February 24, 2016 by beattlebilly | |} ---- If my money is going to go to more raid tier recolors being sold as costumes... yeah, no thank you. Not supporting that level of laziness and disregard for achievement. | |} ---- ---- Nope, that's not what I think at all. An analogy if you will: I'm a busy mom. Sometimes I feel that I've worked a lot already during the day and I don't want to cook dinner, so I take the lazy way out and either make them sandwiches instead of a fully home-cooked meal, or I order pizza. Just because I'm lazy in that doesn't mean I didn't do other *cupcake* during the day. It just means that there was one aspect of my day that I just couldn't be bothered to do properly. | |} ---- Do you apply that same mentality to a professional work environment for which you receive a paycheck? :P To clarify, I get your point, but I don't think it's appropriate to compare how you feel as a mother at home to how employees in a big studio would act. Know what I mean? Kind of apples and oranges as far as the consequences and sense of self-respect. Your kids aren't stockholders or vocal MMO players! Edited February 24, 2016 by EsperXIV | |} ---- Since I am a SAHM, that's the first analogy that came to mind. But yes, there were times when I was earning a paycheck that I found a lazy way to accomplish something that needed to get done. And apparently so do game developers :) | |} ---- ---- While I'd agree that pretty much everyone is lazy at some point, I will get off your train off thought when it comes to assuming that's the case here. I mean, we've got two equally plausible explanations... why choose the cynical one? :o To each their own I guess. | |} ---- ---- As I said, I am aware of that and understand that's probably why they did what they did. I don't begrudge them having to make money, but I don't have to agree with and like everything they do to accomplish that goal either. I don't plan on leaving the game, or never spend any money on it again, I'm just voicing a negative opinion of something they did that I don't agree with. Though I'll have to say, Kudos to them for the stuff they've added for Arcterra Drop :lol: So much stuff, thank you guys :D I'm going nuts on the PTR here :P Edited February 24, 2016 by beattlebilly | |} ---- One man's shit is another man's reskinned trophy. | |} ---- ---- They don't let us dye the main part of the set, the holographic bits. Stuff like this just discourage me even more about them allowing us to fully dye items that should have more then three dye channels. | |} ---- One person's cynicism is another's realism. Just because I understand why they did it, have done similar things myself in the past, doesn't mean I can't call it for what I see it as. | |} ---- ---- Here are two likely possibilities that explain the move: 1. Carbine are being lazy 2. Carbine are prioritizing other things You would choose #1 without any further evidence? Sounds like cynicism to me. :P And didn't someone else offer the third possibility that these are on the store because they were intended for RMT and Carbine are creating new armour for RMT instead? That's a pretty strong contrary to the idea of laziness. Tons of people don't have this suit, so they're not putting it on the store because it's a recolour, they're doing it to increase accessibility of a fancy cosmetic design and to make money. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Or, they could produce new sets like they did with the Ikthian costume. Recycling chase sets like top tier raid appearances is NOT necessary. | |} ---- ---- While I found it to be :mellow: they added it on there and have a negative opinion on it, I think what irks me more is the glowy bits can't be recolored :angry: I might have eventually broke down and bought it, but if the glowy bits can't be recolored, I don't think I'll get it :( (I like to try and match my weapon and armor colors sometimes :P ) Edited February 25, 2016 by beattlebilly | |} ---- ---- That sounds good too. Personally I'd like to see all kinds of goodies in the NC store. I've looked at some of the raid sets and frankly "meh". I'd like to see more of the curio type sets like the Lawman, Gunfighter and Outlaw. I'm a total t-mog/costume (whatever) fiend. If there is good looking stuff available I'm likely to grab it. I'm quite sure that there are many like me. Though they may not admit it. Edited February 25, 2016 by Scatter Gun | |} ---- Since when are aesthetics the motivation to run raids? Gear stats (AFAIK) are the motivation; and progressing your character are the impetus. a fancy suit doesn't make your character put out 15k dps; stats do ;) | |} ---- Since forever. xD The number of "transmog" runs in WoW when I played FAR outnumbered the actual raid groups, and running old content to put together outfits was an extremely common activitiy. And the thing folk got excited about every raid tier? New gear appearances. Stats are great and all, but they're pretty meh compared to looks. Edited February 25, 2016 by Naunet | |} ---- Since forever ago? Raiders like looking different from the rest of the players. They like to show off and have their egos inflated by others "OMG that guy raids X they are sooo awesome" it happens in other games too. I'm neutral on this matter but I'd personally rather pay real money for a completely new costume and not a reskin. I'd also rather see more feminine costumes, too. Sandals, Carbine. Sandals. Not claws for feet or boots with kneepads. Sandals to go with my cute li'l bikini costumes. Hair accessories (bows/flowers) instead of masks. | |} ---- During my brief stint in WoW me and a couple of guildies would 2-4 man some of the older operations just to farm some of the looks and mounts. So, yes, in certain cases it's an incentive to do old content. Personally I prefer at level content. I am hopeful that this is a one-time incident. It looks like these were the Tier 3 raid set's look. Aside from the helmet there are some minor model changes so It is a bit more than a simple reskin. Relatively speaking I'd call that "lazy" as a chase set due to its resemblance to the T1 and T2 sets. However, given the assumption that they're the former T3 sets they now have a set of unused assets and needed to do something with them. Personally I would have rather them offered as part of the some high-end casual content. Perhaps as drops from the Arcterra event or the VoA instance assuming they've got the same challenge level as OC-1 did. But coming to that realization, I'm not over-bothered that they're releasing them on the store. While I consider texture-only changes to be lazy, I feel that it would have been justified for the zBoard had they offered one as part of the event and a reskin in the market. Edited February 25, 2016 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- ---- Nope | |} ---- ---- I didn't say all raiders were all elitist. If someone is getting butthurt that someone else is wearing the same armor as them "because they didn't earn it," then yeah, that armor is an integral part of their self-esteem because they are using it as a status symbol.. Your entire post was a poorly constructed strawman that didn't even address what I was talking about, because face it, you and everyone against this move have no argument here other than "it doesn't sit right with me." now that your "good-will argument has been destroyed. | |} ---- Let's look at the rest of your post: There's nothing in here acknowledging the origin of these armor designs. In fact, you excuse the "laziness" with a small team size, despite team size not being an issue when the armor sets were designed before the game released. And the rest of your post is a subjective aside about how they have better things to sell us. Anecdotally, I personally know more medic raiders that are glad that this variant is being made available than people who are offended by it being sold. Lazy would have been using these for RMT, or not bothering to make them available at all. Selling these on the cash shop isn't lazy, it means the artists that would have been designing new sets for the cash shop can instead work on new designs for RMT and PvP Season 3. It is them literally prioritizing content over cash shop, and what more can we ask of F2P devs? The only lazy thing in all this is people that call them recolors because they haven't taken the time to see the differences (unique helms are a big deal, since that is what shows up in the portraits, and distinct coloring/textures in undyeable areas also set the variants apart). Except these were made before the game was even released, so that shouldn't be a concern. Additionally, they aren't recolors, but you clearly don't care about that since its been mentioned multiple times already. Depending on the timing of it all, they have 6 to 12 new armor designs to do that won't be on the cash shop (RMT and PvP Season 3). They also had 6 sets that were rotting because they decided to give us something new for raid tier 3. I don't know about you, but I am absolutely fine with them selling the six rotting sets if it frees up the artists to do good work on the twelve that will be available as in game rewards. If you understand the source of these sets then you'll see that it is a one time thing. | |} ---- I mean, the red Data Drifter looks really *cupcake*ing cool though :P | |} ---- You do realize the money is to help *cupcake*ing make new content right, fine, lets all be whiny bitches and stop paying right now because some slighly reskinned raid models are being sold "RMT has been cancelled" "Drop 8 as a whole has been delayed" "Wildstar will be shutting down by the end of 2016 because this community are people with the most easily bunched panties in the universe" RIFT recently tightened f2p players rights, and has gear in the store...AND THEY STILL COMPLAIN LESS THAN US... @op I don't mind this, its not just a recolor, its an unused version of the medic set back from before launch, TT said something like that on a stream regarding the raid sets all having slightly different unused versions. Even if it is just a recolor...so what? GA is *cupcake*ing pugged now guys, it's not some massive achievement to have that gear. DS is sometimes pugged as well for the first few bosses. | |} ---- One time thing in context of the set as a whole not one specific costume instance. That would be a foolish hope since two costumes are already on offer. | |} ---- WildStar isn't a charity I'm donating money to so that I feel good. I spend money on what I deem a good value. | |} ---- Yeah, I'm really not a numbers guy. I barely pay attention to my DPS. While I do like feeling more powerful, I'm honestly a lot more motivated by costumes, decor, mounts, minipets, etc.. In fact, I'd say those are the types of things that have motivated me to participate in a lot of Wildstar's content: WBs, searching for discoveries, PvP, etc. I even used to hunt down and do specific challenges to get the minipets or gear if it looked unique (you know, before they ruined challenges...). And, let's be honest, that's always been part of MMOs' design. If appearance didn't matter, you wouldn't typically see the most ornate looking gear and weapons in the most difficult parts of the game. The artists wouldn't be spending time coming up with new costumes for RMT if they weren't part of the motivation or reward for accomplishing that content. Hell, I remember way back in EverQuest getting my guild to do a particular raid for nothing else than I wanted the weapon a boss dropped purely for its look. | |} ---- ---- General trends in MMOs (and video games in general) suggest otherwise. | |} ---- ---- Link? | |} ---- video :) https://youtu.be/NOVcmBYwyxM | |} ---- Is that a cash shop thing, PvE thing, or PvP thing? It looks absolutely amazing and I WANT IT NOW! | |} ---- You say that like that always hasn't been the case. The appearance of a person's avatar has always been an important factor in RPGs. It's a big part of the "role" in "roleplay". If it wasn't, studios wouldn't spend so much time coming up with incredibly detailed character customization systems. We wouldn't see so many MMOs move towards holowardrobe/transmog types of systems. We wouldn't have a 125+ page thread going back nearly 2 years of people posting screenshots to show off their characters' costumes. And it's for this reason that developers can use costumes as a carrot in certain types of content or use it to make other types feel more rewarding. I mean, look at a game like GW2 whose entire endgame pretty much revolves around grinding to get better and more elaborate costumes and weapon skins. And I'm sure nearly every MMO player can name at least one item they sought out largely because they wanted it to make their character look cooler. It's not like this is some new development. Cooler looking gear has always been used as a driving factor for content in MMOs and RPGs in general. Developers know this and design content around it. In recent years, that has even started to bleed over to MOBAs (character skins) and FPSs (weapon skins, hats). And, you should be happy people in MMOs like to "play dress up", because that's where a large part of Carbine's revenue is currently being made. Simply put, people like to look badass, and they'll spend a lot of time doing content to accomplish that and just as easily get out their wallets for it. | |} ---- General trends in MMOs suggest that the best gear looks like garbage. Thats why they make costume systems; so you can look good while still wearing the best gear you have / can get. The Medic and Engineer sets are essetially the only great looking ones in raids... the rest are meh and some are hideous (WTF were the thinking for stalker????) | |} ---- It's the arena reward mount | |} ---- The moment I found out about this I wanted to puke all over the place. Carbine, are you serious? I mean sure, TT said you guys couldn't end S2 because you have nothing to show for as rewards for S3 and it would take you some time to create some, but now you're telling me you don't even have anything unique up your sleeves for the current S2 season rewards? I mean c'mon, I have been requesting, twice I think, for some information on the end of season mount and have even called the damn armored Pumera! and how is that damn thing implemented? As a *cupcake* cash crab. That was a slap right to my face there. Now you're even devaluing the reward of the most iconic boss of this game, Avatus, by just throwing this cheap re-color at PvP'ers? How very disappointing. | |} ---- ---- This attitude is just one of many reasons why PvP in this game died off. Why should they cater to housing/RP plebs? Just the same stupid question. And those s2 costumes are a joke too. Instead of attacking the real issues PvP has and bring back PvPers they decided to make those costumes available to every pleb out there just so PvP can die down again once everyone brain afk'ed long enough in BGs. Another poor bandaid solution. | |} ---- Because PvP was dead long - not died off. The gear difference within Season 1 and win trading killed it off effectively. It has less to do with incentives. I don't give a crap who they cater to, but there's no single reason you invest a big chunk of your resources into cosmetics for something that is already dead. If they want to revive PvP, they'll have to do something more fundamental than add incentives. The telegraph system is honestly a cluster*cupcake* in battleground and only ever works for lower scale PvP, such as 3v3 or 2v2. 5v5 is basically DOA and only used for win trading back at launch. Warplots was literally DOA unfortunately. It barely ever saw the light of day and was a big point of interest for many PvP'ers before launch. I actually think they've done well since launch with PvP. The gear difference is almost non-existent, but runes remain somewhat of a issue overall for the game. The S2 costumes were actually good, whether you *cupcake* or not. They were originally tied to a rating system, but clearly arenas were so abandoned and dead, they made it more accessible, however it still takes time to complete, especially if you play BGs. Do you think adding a unique mount to the top PvP'ers is going to revive PvP? Absolutely laughable. What is your solution? | |} ---- ---- ---- So you're telling me f2p RE-LAUNCH was not big enough of a reason to invest resources into PvP? PvP servers were ALIVE, again. They've let it DIE down, again. I never said a unique mount is going to revive PvP, it's just another example of how little they cared for PvP. At this point I'm positive that PvP in this game will always be a mini game you do during raid downtimes and nothing more. Steam sure as hell won't help, these servers will break again under the masses. @Xychosis The only reason you housing/rp fanatics currently play such a great role is because literally everyone else quit :) Even now I'd say the raids are the only thing keeping this game afloat, if you think otherwise you're the one being delusional. Man I'm hyped for the next quarter report and the upcoming steam flop :-) Edited February 26, 2016 by Ōkami | |} ---- ---- Why do you think PvP servers died? Because truth is PvP isn't that attractive in Wildstar. You have no solution for it either, as it would appear. They made entirely new sets of PvP armor and weapon for each class and faction and added a new arena. It's pretty clear that they tried to revive arena, but it wasn't attractive enough to keep players doing 3v3. PvP in Wildstar just isn't as good as you might believe. You're saying a whole lot of nothing. Stuff like "THEY LET IT DIE", "Well they treat it like a minigame" is by no means descriptive. I'm asking you what they should've done for PvP. There are legitimate PvP players who has concerns are suggestions, but you're literally just a bunch of whine. Make new unique PvP mounts for the top players is just stupid. It's got nothing to do with treating PvP as a minigame. You wouldn't invest a fairly decent amount of money into a extremely small minority, when it would do nothing to revive PvP. There's a lot more fundamental problems with PvP than adding unique mounts for the top players. Just answer me, what would you do with PvP with F2P. How would you have kept PvP servers afloat? | |} ---- Oh my god So much pessimism So much pointless aggression So much stupidity | |} ---- If you want to know what I think would've helped PvP, simply read the PvP forums as there have been made many posts already about what's wrong with PvP. Just to name a few things: insane snare stacking, heal debuffs broken (Ripsaw>>UA>>>>>everything else), TTK too low -> HSlinger being the only one to somewhat keep up with it and buffing others would simply end in ridiculous BG zerg fests and OH GOD THE BROKEN RATING SYSTEM WHICH TOOK THEM FOREVER TO (somewhat) FIX. These and some other issues have been brought up several times with no answer from devs whatsoever. But I'm not here to have a discussion on how to revive PvP or on what I believe would've helped to bring back PvP. In fact, I'm dropping this "discussion" after this post because there is no point in talking with the bunch of circle jerkers that roam this forum. All I wanted to state with my initial post was how very disappointed I was with their decision to throw in a heartless re-colored mount as END OF SEASON reward. Edited February 26, 2016 by Ōkami | |} ---- Aesthetics are personal preference. That said, the general argument for costuming is that people don't like looking mismatched and want to be able to control the appearance of their character - not that they don't like what the best gear looks like. In WoW, for example, BiS tended to include a hodge podge of appearances - thus the popularity of transmog when it was finally implemented. I happen to like the vast majority of the top tier WS sets. | |} ---- While there are still some WTF going on (Stalker PvE raidsets are leSigh) by and large the Wildstar sets really do look good to me while most of the TOR and WoW sets I saw were... Whatever you're on you need help and fast. | |} ----